This invention relates to an applicator for applying rail fasteners of the kind that are applied laterally to the rail.
U.S. Pat, No. 4,494,463 discloses a power operated machine for applying a pair of fasteners on opposite sides of a rail. The basic action is that the fasteners are placed in position to be driven onto the rail flange where they are held in place by the rail fastener holder positioned adjacent to the rail. The applied force is to the back of the fastener which is the portion that seats on the holder. The toe of the fastener which holds the rail in position seats on the flange of the rail.
Other prior patents also disclose power operated machines which push the fasteners onto the holder and the rail flange. Typical of such prior art is U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,221 and 4,267,682.
The only alternative to using the power machines to apply fasteners is to use a sledge-hammer. Often it is more convenient in either track laying or track repair work to use manual labour with sledge-hammers to apply fasteners singly to one side of a rail at a time. The use of sledge-hammers entails a risk of damaging the rail fasteners or fastener holders if the force applied does not drive the clip at right angles to the rail.